Solve for $x$ : $3 = 4x$
Answer: Divide both sides by $4$ $ {\dfrac{\color{black}{3}}{4}} = {\dfrac{\color{black}{4x}}{4}} $ Simplify: $\dfrac{3}{4} = \dfrac{\cancel{4}x}{\cancel{4}}$ $x = \dfrac{3}{4}$